Yuuya Lisa Ikari
" Um... W-Why would you want to hang out with someone like me anyway?... " ''' Yuuya is the older brother of Ayano and the son of Rion and Rukia. He goes to the academy as a member of the BlueBird house with his sister. (Rion is his mom, Rukia is his dad) Unlike his sister, Yuuya is not quite sure what he wants to do in the future. He is musically talented though, being able to sing and play the piano very well, as well as knowing how to play the guitar, violin and trumpet. He often composes on his own time but doesn't think too much of his music. Yuuya is able to predict attacks and such early due to having such strong senses. He also seems to aware of the hero spirits that reside in his parents even when they aren’t visible and could possible see ghosts. As for his light magic that may be related to the ’Blue Air’ in their world, his parents are not even sure what magic it is. (But you do, it literally says light magic-) It does seem to be the reason why Yuuya and Ayano can't be separated though. Appearance Yuuya is a frail child who is slightly shorter for a boy his age and has Ginger-Blond hair just like his father, but his hair also has green tips just like his mother. His eye shape and colour resemble his mom and he has Rosey-Pink skin and baby-like face just like his father. Like his mother, he is seen as beautiful, even if he doesn’t think so. Yuuya is often seen wearing scarves. He likes to wear them along with hats to cover his head, and long sleeves as well. They make him feel safe and warm. He also likes cute clothing, and doesn’t mind being picked on for it. Most of the clothing he wears is made by his mother. Personality Yuuya is a quiet and self-conscious boy who struggles to be confident in himself and with anything he does. Because of his quietness and low self-esteem, he becomes an easy target for bullying. Even though his poor health and fear of being judged prevents him from participating in certain activites, he really wants to try and fit in with the other kids so he tries to push himself once in a while. Whenever Yuuya is scared or stressed, he can suffer anxiety attacks as he’s not sure how to handle troublesome situations that well. He’s not the type to smile or make jokes that often in comparison to his younger sister. And he’s a good kid who never insult anyone. However he usually says that he does have insults in the back of his head for whenever someone does something stupid or upsets him. He just never acts on it as he takes the saying “If you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all.” very seriously. Despite all of this, Yuuya is actually very smart in his studies (though he may lack common sense at times) and is musically talented. He enjoys composing music even if he thinks he sucks at it because it makes him happy and he can express his thoughts in music notes rather than speaking. He does write lyrics for his music as well, but hides in it a special notebook as he finds having his thoughts written out for anyone to see as embarrassing. He also loves to read, do puzzles and eat anything sweet. Yuuya often keeps quiet during conversations and tries to compromise in arguments. He usually doesn't like to share his opinions often because he's pretty sure they're all stupid. He does truly care for his friends and family though and wished he could try and make himself interact with them more. Powers Yuuya is not able to actually fight as he doesn’t know how. He does have magic though. Yuuya has strong senses which helps him avoid attacks early on and because of his light magic, he can even see spirits. (Which scares him way too much) '''Light Magic This light magic is the cause of Rion touching the Eternity Orb of Truth long ago. The full potential of this power is unknown however, I’m here to explain it- He can control the so called “blue air” from their world and in result, create miracles. This magic is not used for fighting but can boost the magic of others by a lot. It can also create a slight change in their body when the two magic’s work together, in Yuuya’s case, providing him with white wings. This magic is the reason why Yuuya and Ayano cannot be separated. If Ayano were to leave Yuuya’s side, he could die within a few minutes and Ayano could cause massive destruction. Process of an aTtack (is that what I should call it? Process of Yuuya dying?) (The blue “air” wanting to go after the red “air”?) # Yuuya would feel nauseous, and even though it’s not good for him, a bUnch of random miracles can occur at this time because he can’t control his magic. # Yuuya would then have difficulty breathing, this is the magic trying to escape his body but to no avail as his body tries to fight the magic due to the body thinking its dangerous. This clogs up his lungs and throat with “air”. Medicine cannot stop this. # Due to the lack of healthy oxygen- he would then proceed to pass out. # After this happens, the “air” continues to try and escape. Yuuya will be close to death if he starts glowing faint blue. His body cannot live without the blue air. So if it leaves his body, he won’t be able to live. The red “air” and blue “air” need to be together to balance each-other out so the magic won’t be out of control. Which is why the blue “air” tries to stay together with the red “air” as blue does not want chaos in comparison to red. This magic cannot be controlled by normal humans and the only people to ever control it were Daniel, Akumu and Aries who all aren’t human/weren’t human at one point. So they probably will be stuck like this forever. (Rion does not have this power as he has the Hero Soul inside of him which completely cancels out the magic of the blue air and red air.) NOTE What is explained here, is the full power of this light magic. Yuuya cannot control the magic due to being quite young and inexperienced. (To be honest, he still wouldn’t if he was an adult-) As of now, random miracles could occur (that he wouldn’t know of) and he can slightly boost magic, but again he doesn’t know this. He’s only aware he can see spirits. Backstory As a young child, Yuuya found a passion for music very early on as he liked to sing. But something that really made him notice his passion for music was a piano. The big piano that had belong to his late aunt had sparked his interest as it sat quietly in the living room with no one using it. His father who realized that Yuuya seemed interested, let the young boy try it. Its been so long since his father or anyone his father knew had touched this piano, but Yuuya didn’t understand why this piano was left in the room all alone. It was gorgeous, and even sounded gorgeous as he listened to his father play something and he himself tried as well. It sounded funny though! Yuuya wondered why his playing sounded different, like his... Sounded terrible. He clearly caught on, it was something that you needed practice for. With that, Yuuya decided to work on his skills so that he could reach a point where he was happy with what he was playing. His father aided him, but soon enough, Yuuya even exceeded his teachings and taught himself, still trying to find the sound that he was aiming for. He had even worked on his vocals more and had begun learning a few other instruments. Yuuya practically became a child prodigy without even believing it himself. While at home, it had seem Yuuya was an amazing child, at school, he was utter trash. And not because of his grades as he excelled in them, it was of how he thought of himself and how he was treated. He was tossed around like trash by the other students. Yuuya had heard it all the time, “ People only like you because your parents are popular. “. He felt they were right and never denied it. He had to always sit out whenever the class got to do activities that involved being active, and most of the students hardly wanted to partner with him due to jealously or just fear of the other students that were bullying him. The teachers that noticed even offered to put Yuuya into different classes or higher grades as he had the required grades, however he always told his parents to say no as he didn’t want to bother the other people. He was eventually transferred into a higher grade along with his friend, Maxi and the experience was much better, and it had seemed things were getting better. Eventually, a few days before his parents announced that he would be having a sibling, he starting feeling slight pains in his body. And was having difficulty breathing. Because of this, he sat out more often during gym class in his school. When Ayano was born, and Yuuya went to go meet her, after meeting Ayano, his father decided to take him to lunch. The moment Yuuya was separated from Ayano, Yuuya's pain worsen and he struggled to breath. To a point where he almost died. This terrified both of his parents. So, when his parent's finally had a decent idea of what was going on (which wasn’t much, all they knew as the two sibling had to stay together no matter what-) they decided to tell him and his little sister and told them they could never be separated. He didn't really mind it too much though. He loved his little sister anyway. Because of this, and the popularity of his parents, it resulted in Yuuya still getting bullied by some students when they were outside of school. And because of the bullying and Yuuya's low self-esteem, his father decided to put him in 7D7WAcademy when it opened. Having his sister come along with him due to their condition. Relationships Ayano Eliana Ikari Ayano is Yuuya’s younger sister. They have a close relationship due to their magical condition. While he’d never admit it, he is a bit jealous of his younger sister and envies her. Either way, he cares for her and even if he’s weaker than her, he will protect her. Rion Ikari Rion is Yuuya’s father. Yuuya is very close to him and often finds comfort when with his father. If he has a problem, he tends to go to Rion first. While Rion has never told him about Angie (Rion’s older sister) he’s aware about who she was and what her dream was. And so he shares the songs he writes and composes to Rion the most. Rukia Ikari Rukia is the mother of Yuuya. Yuuya tends to tattle tail on his chaotic mother since she always enjoys teasing him. Rukia often does puzzles with her, despite her lack of braincells and he appreciates it. Maxi Lotte Vauville Maxi is Yuuya’s close family friend, or basicslly childhood friend. Maxi is older and thus, Yuuya sees him as a big brother. They seem to have a relationship where if either one cries, the other one will begin to cry too. Rune Leslie Rune is Yuuya’s other close family friend. Rune and him often talk about, well.. “Girly Stuff” or about animals with their Uncle. Rune also tends to cry with Maxi and Yuuya. Kevin Ace Merlyn A childhood friend of Yuuya’s father and a close uncle. While his uncle may be a bit stupid and chaotic, he enjoys being around him due to how open his uncle is. Unfortunately, this was the same uncle who gave him a fear of heights. The Hero Souls While anybody can see the souls if the souls wish to show themselves, Yuuya can see them whenever, and sometimes listens to them when they speak. Music Nerds They all like music what can I say Trivia •Even though it would seem Yuuya only has poor health when he’s separated from Ayano, he actually has poor health in general. •When nervous or excited, Yuuya will stutter, often making small noises in his speech. •Despite being amazing in all his studies, and being able to understand and write different languages very well, Yuuya struggles to speak them. In fact, he may mistakes with even Asteris words as his first language was English. Another reason why he is bullied. •Just like his mother, Yuuya smells food he hasn’t tried before actually eating it. •Likes the fortune sheets in fortune cookies. Yuuya collects them. They’re motivational. •Can sleep anywhere. Very sleepy boy. Only thing that keeps him from staying awake is having lots of sweets and coffee. •Will actually slam the piano keys if he’s super upset. Regrets it right away and cries. A lot. •Stays at home most of the time to avoid the chances of being bullied. Which Ayano despises. •Has a fear of heights. •Favourite animals are Bunnies and Goldfishes. •Will cry if he gets hurt even if it hurts a little. He’s not a drama queen, it just rEALLY HURTS- •Yuuya has a special pillow. He doesn't need it to sleep or anything, but he claims it gives him good dreams. •Has taken choir before, but was too scared people didn’t want him there so asked to quit. •Actually a soft boy, really loves anything soft. Plushies especially. •Yuuya’s middle name comes from Rukia’s mother’s middle name. Art Yuuya Ikari.JPEG B151FFF1-52F3-4AE5-A360-E1A375BC22EA.jpeg IMG 1125.jpg C5144404-1DED-4972-93E8-98119B097887.jpeg B39C683E-FB6D-49FD-9A5D-15823C828843.png D6855877-181B-4B2D-BF03-BE0DEC0A4673.png Badge-5-6.png Badge-caffeinated.png Badge-blogcomment-1.png Category:BlueBird Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Student